marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer
Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer was a massive weapon utilized by Black Order member Cull Obsidian. History Attack on Greenwich Village arrives on Earth]] Under orders from Thanos, Cull Obsidian along with Ebony Maw invaded Earth and descended in New York City. During the invasion, Obsidian used his hammer to fling Iron Man down the street and into Washington Square Park where he continued his attack, transforming his hammer into a shield to block blasts from Iron Man and continued his attack. Obsidian eventually overpowered Iron Man and knocked him down into the ground, but before he could crush Iron Man with his hammer, Spider-Man intervened and effortlessly held the hammer back. 's hammer stopped by Spider-Man]] Tossing Spider-Man aside, Cull Obsidian used his hammer as a massive pair of pliers to trap him and throw him away. He then continued to fight both Iron Man and Spider-Man, once again using the hammer to block Iron Man's blasts and to strike him, although he could not break through Iron Man's own shield. Cull Obsidian then once again used the hammer as pliers, restraining Iron Man on the ground, but before he could land the final blow, he was forced through a portal by Wong, stranding him in the Arctic.Avengers: Infinity War Battle of Wakanda arrived on Wakanda]] Cull Obsidian reclaimed his hammer in prevision for a large battle against the defenders of Earth. Upon joining the battle, Cull Obsidian violently struck War Machine, causing him to fall on the ground, and then laid waste on the battlefield, killing many Wakandan soldiers before Black Panther arrived to confront him in person. Cull Obsidian then assisted Corvus Glaive in his fight against Vision, hitting the android with a violent blow. He was then confronted by Bruce Banner in a Hulkbuster armor and used the hammer to take Banner with him for a one-to-one combat. Cull Obsidian used his hammer with proficiency against Banner, managing to rip one of his armor's arms with his hammer. However, Cull Obsidian was eventually defeated and killed by Banner. Capabilities Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer could transform into a variety of different shapes to fit its users needs in combat. *'Hammer': The weapon's base form was a very large hammer that could be used for melee combat. **'Chain Hammer': The head of the hammer could also be detached from its base and thrown as a projectile with high velocity and momentum. *'Pickaxe': It could transform into a large pickaxe capable of easily destroying concrete *'Vice': The weapons could transform into a vice like device which he used to smash Iron Man to the ground *'Claw': The hammer could transform into a claw capable of grasping things. **'Chain Claw': The claw could also be thrown attached to a chain similar to its hammer form. *'Shield': The hammer could transform into a highly durable shield capable of deflecting Iron Man's repulsor blasts. *'Scythe': The hammer could also turn into a hooked scythe like blade. *'Gauntlet Form': The weapon could also transform into a gauntlet worn on Obsidian's forearm. **'Gauntlet Claw': In this form, the gauntlet could form a two armed claw. ***'Snare': The claw could also be detached and used as a snare capable of temporarily restraining Iron Man. **'Gauntlet Blade': The gauntlet could transform into a very long and sharp blade. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Black Order Equipment